onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 743
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "Men's Pride - Luffy vs. Fujitora, Head-to-Head" is the 743rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Law finishes talking with Sengoku, who refuses to discuss the D. in the former's name and says that the best way to honor Donquixote Rosinante's memory is to keep living. At the eastern port, Fujitora lifts all the rubble on Dressrosa high into the air, intending to drop it on the pirates and gladiators. Suddenly, Luffy arrives and attacks Fujitora, not intending to run away from admirals anymore. As they battle, however, Luffy calls out what his next attack will be before performing it. Eventually, Fujitora overpowers Luffy and sends him crashing into Dressrosa's coastline. Long Summary In response to Law's revelation that he is the boy Donquixote Rosinante cared for, Sengoku states that he had already guessed, but asks Law why Rosinante worked so much to help him. Law tells Sengoku how Rosinante took him to hospitals before getting him the Ope Ope no Mi, and he had spent the thirteen years after Rosinante's death working to kill Donquixote Doflamingo. However, Law wonders if that was how he should have lived as a D., and Sengoku is shocked that Law carries the initial in his name. Law asks him if, as the former Fleet Admiral, he knows what it means, but Sengoku replies that he does not know, saying that Rosinante also had no idea and telling Law to not go looking for reasons for Rosinante's love for him. As Law remembers his experiences with Rosinante, Sengoku says that he will not arrest him to talk more and tells him that the best way to honor Rosinante's memory is to remember him and keep on living. At the eastern port, Fujitora approaches the pirates and gladiators huddled behind Bartolomeo's barrier. Fujitora notices the barrier and unsheathes his sword, causing the loose rubble all across Dressrosa to tremble. The citizens are bewildered as it starts rising into the air, and Gatz notes while broadcasting that this can only be the work of Fujitora. Fujitora lifts all the rubble into the air, forming a giant mass blocking out the sun. The pirates and gladiators stare at it in shock, as well as Riku Doldo III, Viola, Rebecca, and Kyros, who fear for the Straw Hats' survival. Tsuru calls Bastille from the coast, but he is late to respond due to staring at the rubble. She asks him if he requires any more reinforcements in the eastern port, which he denies. Bastille then tells his troops to evacuate the eastern port and help get the citizens there away to safety, saying to not get in Fujitora's way. Law reunites with the pirates and gladiators, telling them that they should run to the ships quickly, but they note that Fujitora will likely crush them regardless. Bartolomeo then notices Luffy running towards them from behind Fujitora, and he tells Luffy to avoid the admiral. However, Luffy sees Fujitora and remembers confronting him before, and with this in mind he calls out to him. Fujitora turns to face Luffy, who proclaims that he is going to punch the admiral, and he does so with Elephant Gun. A fearful Bartolomeo asks Luffy why he attacked Fujitora, and Luffy replies that in order to become the Pirate King he must be able to beat anyone, including admirals and Yonko. Luffy is determined to not run away from them again, remembering how he and his crew were defeated by Bartholomew Kuma on Sabaody Archipelago. Zoro and Usopp understand what he means as Luffy activates Gear Second and goes after Fujitora again. However, Luffy announces what attack he will make before performing it, puzzling Zoro. Luffy and Fujitora exchange quick blows before Fujitora uses his Devil Fruit powers to force Luffy into the ground. Luffy manages to headbutt his way out of Fujitora's gravity zone as he resumes attacking, though he accidentally says he will kick Fujitora as he throws a punch. Luffy apologizes, but Fujitora replies that the attack did not even graze him as he tries to trap Luffy in more gravity fields, forcing the pirate to run away. Luffy and Fujitora then rapidly exhange blows again before Fujitora hits Luffy with a gravity attack, sending him tumbling into the air. Luffy wonders why his body is growing lighter and heavier as Fujitora forces him into the ground again, but he manages to escape, reactivating Gear Second and restating that he will not give up despite his allies' pleas. Fujitora states that Luffy possesses enough power to make that statement, but wonders why Luffy is announcing his attacks, questioning angrily if it was to give him a handicap as he blocks a Gear Third punch. Luffy replies that it is because he likes Fujitora, which causes the admiral to laugh, and his laughing angers Luffy as they exchange blows again. Fujitora questions the point as he blocks another Gear Third punch, saying that people should fight in a way that fits their position, without pity, as he uses gravity to send Luffy into the ground. Luffy replies that he does not care, and Fujitora says that he is doing so even though he does not want to as he prepares his next attack. He then attacks Luffy with a wave of gravity, causing the pirate's vision to warp as he is sent flying into Dressrosa's coastline, destroying a large chunk of it. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **When Sengoku denied any knowledge of D., Law told him not to play dumb. **When Luffy declares that he will no longer run from any foe, the anime shows Zoro, Usopp, Franky, and Robin listening to his declaration. *In the manga, Rebecca remained at Kyros' side when Issho was raising all the rubble into the air. In the anime, Rebecca runs in the direction of the eastern port. *When Luffy began his confrontation with Fujitora in the manga, Sai and Bartolomeo's shocked reactions were shown after Luffy's first attack hit Issho. In the anime, it is before. *Luffy's fight with Fujitora is extended. **While Luffy is attacking Issho in the manga, Luffy was not shown naming any of his attacks. Site Navigation